


Technological Devolution

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1973 has its perks and its challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technological Devolution

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Technological Devolution  
> Characters: Sam Tyler  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: 1973 has its perks and its challenges  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Typewriter.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

For the most part Sam doesn't miss the gadgets of 2006. It's actually rather freeing to be without his mobile and the obligation to answer every text message straight away. Sometimes though he'd love Microsoft Office for everyone, with built in spell-check.

Ray's typewritten reports are actually okay if you ignore the casual sexism and Gene just point blank refuses to type any at all. Annie's are neat enough but that's only because she starts from scratch every time she makes a mistake. The typewriter is so bloody frustrating though. Give him that annoying paperclip and its suggestions any day.


End file.
